Graduation Day
by Gryvon
Summary: Warren/Will. The boys celebrate Warren's graduation.


They toasted with water glasses in the Paper Lantern, smiling at each other across the table, Will's broad grin a match for Warren's more sedate smile. 

"So, what's it feel like to be free finally?" Will grinned over at his friend. Part of him was a little disappointed, but he was very careful to keep any sign of that off his face. Okay, so maybe he was more than a little disappointed, he was fully bummed. Now that Warren graduated, they wouldn't be able to see each other everyday. Not that he didn't have other great friends to hang out with, but that was different. They weren't Warren.

"It feels... kinda the same actually." Warren's smile widened. If he noticed any of the glum hanging around the edge of Will's expression, he didn't say anything.

Will stuck his tongue out. "Come on, you're free. That's gotta be a bit of relief. You get to go off and save the world, while the rest of us have class."

"Not until Fall," Warren pointed out as he picked up a piece of broccoli with his chopsticks.

"Oh, yay." At least they still had the summer to hang out before it was back to school for another year. And while he was hitting the books, Warren would be hitting the bad guys. Life was so not fair sometimes.

"Hey, did I tell you what my parents got me for a graduation present?"

Will's eyebrows twitched up and he forgot his earlier gloom. "No! What?" Warren had been hinting that his parents were getting him something cool when he graduated, but he'd been adamant of not telling Will until after Graduation Day.

"An apartment."

Will's mouth was in imminent danger of falling into his Sweet and Sour Chicken. "Really?"

The smirk on Warren's face would, in other circumstance, have made him reach across the table and punch his friend. Right now he was too busy being in shock to care that he looked like a complete idiot with his mouth hanging open or that Warren was starting to laugh at him.

"It's not a big deal."

"It is so a big deal," Will retorted. "It's freedom. It's your own place. It's so cool!"

Warren didn't even bother trying not to laugh. He chuckled, shaking his head at Will while he picked at his Beef and Broccoli.

"When can I see it?"

He knew as soon as he opened his mouth that Warren had been waiting for him to ask.

"You could come over tonight, if your parents don't mind. I already moved stuff over there last night."

"Cool!" Will didn't care if he looked like a dork. He made a mad dash to the pay phone to call his parents.

* * *

Warren's apartment was far cooler than anything Will could have imagined. The slightly more rational part of his brain pointed out that the only reason it was cooler was because it was Warren's apartment. Occupant aside, the place looked fairly normal. There was a common room that blended into a small kitchen, bathroom, and most importantly, a bedroom.

Will stuck his head inside the bedroom, staring at the bed, Warren's bed, and not for the first time wondering what Warren expected them to do tonight. They'd been dating for a little under a year, but with their parents almost always around kissing and a little touching was as far as they'd gotten.

Now here they were, in Warren's brand new apartment, with no parents around to walk in on them.

"You can go in, you know."

Warren stopped a step behind him, his hands settling lightly on Will's hips. He turned, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he glanced up at Warren. "D'you wanna?" That was about as far as he could vocalize them actually... He blushed just thinking about it.

Warren's expression didn't change. He just smiled, his entire posture so much cooler than anything Will could ever hope to pull off. "Yeah," Warren's voice matched Will's in nervousness, and he was glad there was at least some part of Warren that proved he was as unsure as Will. "I'd like to."

"Cool." Turning quickly so that Warren couldn't see exactly how badly he was blushing, Will stepped into the room.

Hands stopped him halfway through pulling off his t-shirt. "Let me."

He turned to face Warren, staring at a point on Warren's chest instead of meeting the older boy's eyes. Warren took over undressing him, slowly pulling off Will's t-shirt while Will nervously returned the favor. He couldn't help his blush when Warren started unfastening his belt. Then they were down to just boxers and he couldn't stop thinking about how scrawny he must look to Warren. Even with his super-strength he still looked like a flabby wimp, so much so that he wondered sometimes what it was that Warren saw in him.

"Stop worrying about it," Warren scolded him before tipping his chin up. Warren's kisses were like fire, burning straight through him and he wondered what it would be like with more than kisses.

He'd soon find out.

Warren shuffled forward and Will moved with him, doing an awkward backwards dance down onto the bed. The mattress dipped beneath them, Warren's weight pinning him down onto the sheets. He didn't remember Warren removing their boxers, but they were somehow pulled out of the way and Warren slipped between his thighs. Will trusted Warren to know what they were doing. Warren always knew what they were doing, so he didn't question when a wet finger pressed against him.

"Relax."

That was easy for Warren to say, he didn't have a finger shoved up his ass. It felt like Warren was using his super power, the way Warren's finger burned inside of him, and really, how was he supposed to relax like this? Then Warren sucked on his tongue like his parents had somehow worked a Hoover vacuum somewhere into the gene pool and Will stopped thinking about relaxing. He stopped thinking entirely until Warren's hand moved away just when he finally thought he'd got the hang of the whole relaxing thing.

Apparently he wasn't done with his lessons because something much larger than any of Warren's fingers brushed between his thighs and he only had a split second to realize what it was before Warren's erection pushed into him.

He gasped, eyes opening wide as he tried very, very hard to relax like Warren had told him too, and he was glad to see from the look on Warren's face that he wasn't the only one loosing his cool.

Warren groaned, his head falling down onto Will's shoulder as they lay there frozen, neither one of them ready to move. Slowly, Warren turned to brush his tongue along the rim of Will's ear in a move that made him shiver. As if that was a sign, they both started to move. Warren's lips closed around his earlobe, nibbling slightly on the tender flesh as he panted. Will wrapped his legs around Warren's waist as his arms came up to grip Warren's shoulders.

They started out slow, hips barely moving as they got used to the slow slide of their bodies moving together. Actions grew bolder with each passing second, until Warren was thrusting his hips up hard into Will. After that Will lost all sense of who did what and what was going on, he just held on and gasped. Climax was a bright burning light that he would never forget.

It took them just as long to wind down as it did to get started and when Will slowly fell back to reality, Warren was panting as hard as he was.

"Wow." He couldn't think of a better way to express himself.

"Yeah." Warren grinned at him and he couldn't help but grin back, and then they were laughing though he had no clue what they were really laughing about, it just felt good. He couldn't believe they'd waited so long to try this.

A devilish grin spread across his face and he looked up at Warren with twinkling eyes. "Wanna go again?"


End file.
